


Ready, Aim, Fire.

by rororat



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Crime, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, Gore, Happy Ending, Song fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, it seemed like it was wrong knowing one of them was to be leaving. Everything  was broken. Everything was incomplete. </p><p>Everything was not how it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Aim, Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Another song fic, and I promise guys, this one ends Happy. (Sorry for minimal editing....)
> 
> The song of choice this time is Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons (again...)  
> Give it a listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rRkS7CdbxD8

When Ray left just over a year ago, Ryan knew his life was going to be hell from there on out. 

The Lad didn't leave on bad terms. Nothing had been wrong, he had just wished for something different, something he couldn't find in Los Santos. When Ray had told the crew, most of them knew it was coming. That doesn't mean any of them were ready for it.

In that moment, it seemed like it was wrong knowing one of them was to be leaving. Everything was broken. Everything was incomplete. 

Everything was not how it should be.

So when the crew helped their youngest member pack up and get ready to head out, they all did with heavy hearts. They promised to always have his back, and an open bed and place in the crew, should he ever wish to come back. 

They weren't like the other crews in their area. It was most definitely not blood in blood out. It was more of a mutual agreement that they all cared for each other, and wanted to work together. No one stepped on toes, and everyone got along (to the best of their abilities). If they didn't like it, then they left. 

This agreement is what made the Fake AH Crew so unstoppable. They all were there for each other. Each supporting the rest of the crew. Ryan likes to think that's why when Ray left, everything slowly toppled down.

At first, it was just the loss of extra protection in heists. No sniper watching for them from above. They tried hiring others for heists, or bringing in a member of their B-Team, but none were like Ray. None could use a sniper with precision and ease like Ray did. None could be fully trusted so far away and with so much power to be used against them in a heist. And none were able to put the rest of the crew at ease with sarcastic comments when plans went to shit.

None of them were Ray.

Then, the absence of the sixth man started appearing at the penthouse. 

Something just was unsettling about an empty spot on the couch, or a missing goodbye unsaid. It caused Ryan to panic, thinking the younger man was missing or hurt. Then it just caused sorrow to remember he was off else were, doing something he preferred more than being with the crew.

It was with these thoughts, Ryan also thought of leaving the crew. If Ray was able to find something that had been more appealing, or made him happier than the crew, then why couldn't Ryan? But Ryan never went any further than folding a few shirts and placing them in a suitcase hidden in the back of his closet. 

He could never leave this crew. They had stood by his side, and been his everything when he had nothing. Even as more and more heists failed due to impatience, rising tempers, and being a man down, Ryan stayed.

But Ryan did wonder what could have made the young sniper want to leave.

\-----

It was another heist gone wrong. Sadly, no longer uncommon for the Fake AH Crew.

They had plan to hit up a few clothing stores, get some quick cash and nice pair of new shoes. How were they to know that the place had silent alarms? It’s not like they all ran security on the place, or hacked into the cameras and had scouted it out numerous times before. It just seemed none of them were all to worried about it. It’s not like Ray wouldn’t warn-

Oh. Yeah. That…

As the cops drew nearer, and none of them had thought to make a backup plan thinking this would be an easy grab, their options were limited. Fight or flight instinct were running through the whole crew, each man taking their stance. Jack and Geoff were inside the store with the few customers and sales attendees. Ryan stood at the front of the store with Michael and Gavin ready to mow down as many cops as it took.

It was Geoff’s commend to run that had them stepping down. It was obvious none of them were ready for a major fight, bringing only minimal weaponry to sneak into the store and not alarm pedestrians. Had they had a sniper to watch over them, then maybe they could make a stand. But with a glance to jack, Geoff knew they were not ready to take the chance of losing any of them.

The five crew members hastily ran for a back exit, no doubt soon to be swarmed by the LSPD.

Michael noticing the worried looks of his crew members took charge, leading the other four up a fire escape. The buildings in this part of town were packed tightly together, very few alleyways that could squeeze a dumpster into. If they took to the roofs, they would easily be able to leap across a few and run down a different side road.

As they reached the top of the building, Michael hastily looked around for their best route to take. However, a man with a gun pointed at him made him stop. Several other armed men, all wearing dark clothing and sunglasses also stood behind him. Seven men in total.

The crew could probably take down the seven men, they were all well trained and they could get the upper hand by attacking first, but that would have alerted the cops bellow them as to where they had run.

When the man gave a pointed motion to drop their weapons, Michael stood strong, unwilling to stand down. However, something in him faltered as he heard the sound of metal fall onto the concrete roof they stood on. Looking behind him, he could see Ryan, hands up and gun on the ground.

The man with a gun still trained on Michael gave a joyous chuckle behind him. It wasn't until Geoff and Jack also threw down their weapons did Michael admit defeat. Looking to Gavin, who still had a pistol in hand albeit shaking violently, did Michael throw his own gun down as well. When Gavin had released his gun and let it fall to the ground, the last two lads raised their hands to signify surrender. 

The smirk on the man's face made Michael's stomach rise up with bile and anger.

Had someone not swung and make contact with the back of his head, sending him into a world of darkness, Michael may have bent down to reach for his gun.

\-----

Geoff was the first of the crew to reawaken. He was faced with an aluminum warehouse wall sitting on a floor covered in dry itchy hay, and a pounding headache. He groaned and attempted to rub at his temples, only to find his hands secured behind his back by a rough plastic. The world was spinning too fast for Geoff to even attempt to try and stand or make a run for it, despite how desperately he wished he could.

It was that same joyous chuckle from before that broke through the haze of his mind. “Well well well, seems to me someone has finally woken up.” The man sounded like he was pacing behind Geoff, but to dizzy and disoriented, Geoff was unable to tell.

“Oh, happy day for me.” Geoff bit back sarcastically.

“Oh but it is!” The man practically cheered. “You are the leader, are you not? You’d want to be awake if it means you get to decide your crew’s fate.”

The man’s tone only made Geoff sieve with anger even more. “And what decisions am I going to have to be making?” Geoff questioned, unsure if he’d like the answer he knew he would soon be facing.

“Why of course the most important decision of all!” The man said with a clap of his hands. “Wither join me and my crew into a new era of crime, or of course opposing us. That last option doesn't seem so well for you however, seeing as we have the upper hand at the moment.” The man finished, the sound of several guns cocking behind him made a shiver run down his back. “Now it appears the others are starting to wake, perfect time for you to decide…”

Looking to his left, Geoff could see both Michael and Gavin in similar positions as him. Both facing the the warehouse wall with hands tied behind their backs. Michael was breathing heavily, rage rolling off of him in waves, and Gavin was a shaking mess just past Michael.

To Geoff’s right, Jack sat closest. Ryan was further away and staring blankly at the wall. The man would look up, back to the wall, down to the floor, and once again to the wall, taking in his surrounding with as little head movement as possible. Jack caught his eye and gave a weak smile, having full faith in Geoff to get them out of this. 

If only Geoff was as confident.

“Well now? We don’t have all day Ramsey… Time to decide.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Geoff said, false confidence once again returning his voice to him. “I don't even know you, or your crew, or what this ‘new vision’ of yours is! I know everyone in this town, who are you even?”

“I’m a man who has given you a choice, and is not looking to play around. So either you can join me in my mission to rework crime as it is today, or you can stay where you are. For how long however? I don’t know, depends on how long it takes you to bleed out.”

“Well, seems my option is pretty well set. We don’t really have a choice to stay as we are...” Geoff said with a sign. It nearly crushed Geoff’s heart when Jack’s smile faltered and the man frowned down at the ground. “But, as the leader I speak for my crew knowing they’d always back me up.” Geoff said, sitting up straight and looking to the four crew members all sat beside him.

“We’d rather die than do it your way.”

“A foolish decision.” The man said, all humor void of his voice for the first time. “But a decision at that. Sorry guys, your leader has spoken, and I won't take anyone who defies a leader, so down with the ship as they say.” The sound of safeties clicking off filled the warehouse for a moment. 

“Crimes fickle, ain't it?”The man began again, humor returning to his voice. “Anyone’s empire can fall in the matter of seconds, and all that fame and glory you’ve manage will fade as word spreads of each of your deaths. One never quite thinks they could lose it all. So tell me, Ramsey. How does it feel, knowing this is the end of your era, and the beginning of the next?”

“Feels great, knowing me and my crew won't have to be there in you shitty era.”

“Okay,” the man yelled, now facing away from the Fake AH Crew. “Nice clean and efficient. Ready? Aim….” Geoff closed his eyes, hoping the men beside him wouldn’t die standing - well sitting really - beside a man whom they misplaced their leadership in, their trust, their lives.

“Fire!”

Well, that wasn't the voice of the new era’s leader.

“Fire!” Fire, fire!” “Guys’ Fire!”

Now that was multiple voices. Either their crew needs more training, or they don't understand how a gun works.

Geoff chanced a glance behind him and could see what must have been some form of shooting line, now filled with four men, and quivering in their boots. Guns at their sides, all unsure whether to finish what they were told or run from the fire.

Oh yeah. And there was a fire rapidly approaching.

The fire was licking at the hay that still remained on the floor, quickly approaching and growing in size. “You fucking idiots! Just shoot them already!” The leader had yelled. None of the four men made a move to actually shoot, all of them still too focused on the flames. “Oh for fucks sake, give it here!” The leader yelled, swiping a gun from the man to his left. Cocking the gun, he took aim right for Geoff’s temple. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of backing down, Geoff met his gaze and didn't let it falter.

The leader of the crew’s head splattered. 

Geoff just sat there and gawked as the man’s body slumped forward. Someone had shot him down, and Geoff couldn’t tell if they were friend or foe at the moment. But if he got out of this, he kiss them on the forehead for that, cause it looked fucking cool as dicks.

Now the four lackeys were utterly scared shitless. Their only exit was already consumed by flames, and their leader was dead in a puddle of blood and brain matter that was being absorbed by the hay on the floor.

One of the men screamed, dropping his gun to the floor, and running towards a boarded up window, the only other possible means of escape. The other three followed his lead, all helping each other to pry the boards away and make a run for it.

As the last of the four men made it to the window, and had begun to pry at the plywood, a soft beeping started to rapidly sound through the air. It wasn't long until the four remaining ‘crew members’ were no longer identifiable, and a hole was left where a sticky bomb had detonated.

After watching five men get taken down by an unseen force, Geoff finally gained enough awareness to take charge. “Come on assholes, we got to go!” Geoff yelled, standing to his feet with his arms still tied behind him. The other four were quick to follow.

The crew ran through the gaping hole in the side of the warehouse as the fire continued to spread inside. They all ran, panting from the mix of running and smoke that had entered their lungs. “Here, hold still.” Ryan said, backing up to Geoff to try and find a way to break apart the zip ties fastened around Geoff’s chafing wrists. Michael and Gavin were both trying to undo each others at the same time, proving to just be more trouble, and Jack was attempting to coach Ryan on how to break Geoff’s off.

“Hey, you guys need a hand?” Geoff turned his head towards the direction of the burning warehouse. There stood the sniper that had left the crew, clad in purple hoodie with a pink sniper attached to his back.

“R-Ray?” Geoff said, not willing to admit how bad his voice cracked from all the emotions.

“The one and only. Couldn't let my crew go down to some jackass, could I?”

“Wait…” Jack said, “The man, his head got shot or-”

“Sniped actually. It’s what I do. You know, being a sniper and all.”

“And the window?” Michael asked.

“Learned that one from watching you.” Ray said with a chuckle.

Once Geoff’s hands were free, he turned on his feels to look down at Ray. Grasping his face on both side, Geoff kissed him smack dab on the forehead. Ray stumbled back a bit, confused but obviously blushing.

“That’s for saving our asses.” Geoff stated.

“Really? Damn, I was hoping you’d let me back in the crew.” Ray said, eyes not looking up to meet Geoff’s. Geoff reached out and hugged the small frame of the man.

When he released him he said with a laugh, “And that was for thinking I wouldn’t let you back in at all.”

In that moment, it seemed like the first time in over a year everything felt right again. Everything whole. Everything complete. 

Everything how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt for me? A song you'd like me to write about? A ship you'd like to see? Let me know in the comments below, or over at my tumblr at rororat.tumblr.com


End file.
